Bulma
is an human-type Earthling, and the second daughter of the world's most richest man, Brief and his wife, Panchy. She is also the younger sister of Tights. She would later marry the former Saiyan prince, Vegeta, and would give birth to both of their two children: A son, Trunks, and their daughter, Bura. Additionally she one of the many principle owners of Capsule Corporation that creates a majority of the planet's technology. She also is a scientist and the inventor of the Dragon Radar. Appearance Bulma anime debut.png|Bulma as her debut in the series. Bulma ConceptArt GoG.png|Bulma in God and God. Bulma ConceptArt RoF.png|Bulma in Revival of "F" and the Hakaishin Champa Arc. Creation and Conception Bulma, alongside Son Gokū, was revealed in 1984 via postcard to Toriyama's official fanclub at the time — the Toriyama Preservation Society — a month before Dragon Ball first premiered in Shōnen Jump.Dragon Ball Official Website: Akira Toriyama: Nearly All His Works Trivia * Despite being 40 during the Majin Boo Arc, Bulma stated her age to be "38" in Dragon Ball Z: God and God. This would render her six years younger than her actual age of 44,Dragon Ball Z: God and God takes place four years after the Bū Saga, meaning Bulma would be 44 at the time of the movie and two years younger than Gokū. It is more than likely that Bulma — being a vain woman — was lying about her age. * Bulma's last name is never actually confirmed. In the Japanese and FUNimation dub, she is only ever referred to as "Bulma". The dub, however, implies her surname is "Brief", as Panchy, Bulma's mother, is referred to as "Mrs. Brief". In the Japanese, however, Panchy is simply referred to as , and thus whether or not she has a surname remains to be seen. * Bulma's hair color has never remained quite consistent. In the early chapters of Dragon Ball, it was teal. It later switched to purple and remained this color ever since; this would later be reflected in her son, Trunks. The anime, however, has used various shades of blue since the beginning of early Dragon Ball, and the Dragon Ball Super manga changed Bulma's hair to blue once more. * In early Dragon Ball, Bulma was frequently exploited for the sake of ; bathing scenes, shower scenes, and panty shots frequently featured Bulma. Additionally, Bulma is the only known example in the series of completely exposed breasts. As the series became more serious, these moments faded out, fading completely after Saiyan Arc. * According to the databook(s): ** Bulma's hobby is inventing. ** Bulma's favorite food is strawberries. ** Bulma's favorite vehicle is any kind of vehicle. Quotes Notes & References Notes References Category:Female Category:Mothers Category:Scientists Category:Capsule Corporation Category:Siblings Category:Gun Users Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Alive